


Suspension

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, john and ty are mechanics and have disgusting oily garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: Taeyong is in the office, finishing up paperwork and Johnny can see him through the window that looks out into the garage.  He looks pale, almost sickly under the flickering fluorescent light.  Johnny realizes he’s staring and looks away, busying himself by wiping down the already spotless hood.





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll see myself out

Johnny runs a dirty hand through dark, slicked hair, feeling another drop of sweat bead off his temple. He’s grateful that the heat relents as the sun sets, but it’s still hot and humid in the garage. His shirt is on the floor, discarded earlier in the day in an attempt to cool off. It was a slow day, only he and Taeyong were in the shop. Johnny grabs a rag to dab the sweat away and throws it on the classic Camaro they just finished up. 

Taeyong is in the office, finishing up paperwork and Johnny can see him through the window that looks out into the garage. He looks pale, almost sickly under the flickering fluorescent light. Johnny realizes he’s staring and looks away, busying himself by wiping down the already spotless hood. He hears Taeyong stepping out of the office and whistling some song Johnny can’t put his finger on. 

“I finished entering in all the numbers, Johnny,” Taeyong sing-songs, walking over to the car. Johnny doesn’t say anything, opting for an exasperated sigh instead. Sometimes he really couldn’t handle when Taeyong was in moods like these. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, an amused smile on his face as he leans his elbows on the car, across from Johnny. 

Johnny scoffs, and tosses the rag at Taeyong. “Rude!” he calls out, throwing it back. 

“Whatever,” Johnny says, hanging his head and walking around the front to go into the office. He’s tired from the long day and just wants to go home, shower, and go to sleep before he had to be back tomorrow morning. It’s a tight squeeze between the car and the garage door but when he gets through Taeyong is blocking his way. 

“Hold on, you have something on your face,” Taeyong says, chest nearly pressed to Johnny’s, wide eyes looking up at him. He points to a spot on his own cheek and Johnny reaches up to wipe at the same spot on his face but when he does, Taeyong laughs. Its loud and echoes through the garage and Johnny frowns despite the butterflies in his stomach. “Your hands are so dirty you made it worse.” 

Johnny looks down at his palms and finds them nearly black with motor oil, only bits of skin peeking through where his hands touched the rag. “Here, lick this,” Taeyong mutters, bringing his thumb to Johnny’s mouth. 

All of a sudden Johnny can’t breathe, not with Taeyong’s face so close to his and especially not with his finger pressing in between his lips. Johnny parts them slowly and wraps them around his thumb, letting his tongue swirl around it a little. He doesn’t break eye contact with Taeyong until the shorter pulls it out of his mouth and starts wiping at the spot on Johnny’s face. 

Taeyong looks so focused and Johnny’s chest tightens when he realizes Taeyong is doting on him. His brows are drawn together and Johnny can’t help but look at his big brown eyes, pretty in the lowlight. Taeyong looks at him as Johnny stares back and he pauses for a moment, letting his palm rest on Johnny’s cheek. It isn’t long until he starts again, rubbing for a second longer and then letting his hand fall to his side. “All better.” 

“Thanks,” Johnny breathes, and he expects Taeyong to let him pass but he doesn’t. Taeyong stands there in front of him, avoiding his gaze. “What's wrong?” 

“Sorry, I just, I don’t know--” Taeyong stutters, tension coiling between them. Johnny leans in a little closer, unconsciously. 

Johnny has known Taeyong for a long time, since they both started working there. They both got hired straight out of high school to the garage and came in at the exact same time. Eventually the original owner retired and entrusted the shop to Johnny, who promoted Taeyong to second in command. 

Sometimes they would be working a job together and Johnny couldn’t stop himself from looking at the slip of Taeyong’s stomach that would show when he used his collar to wipe his sweat, or when he would push his hair back with a greased hand. Johnny would catch himself spacing out at work, thinking about pink lips on his and his fingers digging into narrow hips. 

Taeyong always would ride off with some handsome stranger after work, different every week and Johnny would watch him go, giggling as he tumbled into the passenger's seat each time. He never said anything about it, just let Taeyong be, but he still let himself fantasize about sharp jawlines and obsidian hair when he came into his hand those nights, gasping. 

Johnny is spacing out thinking about it and he’s thrust back into reality by Taeyong pulling him down for a kiss. He can’t breathe, the feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his is surreal, everything and nothing like he imagined. Johnny keeps his arms glued to his sides while Taeyong has hands on the sides of his neck. He doesn’t want to touch him and get him dirty, he wouldn’t dare to blemish that beautiful skin. 

The shorter takes Johnny’s lower lip between his teeth and bites, Johnny whimpering with the sudden burst of arousal that swims through his body. “Touch me, please,” Taeyong purrs against him, goosebumps forming on the back of Johnny’s neck. He brings tentative hands to Taeyong, one gripping at the hair on his nape and the other flush to his back. His lips are still as Taeyong works them open. “Christ, fucking just kiss me back already,” Taeyong demands. 

Johnny’s resolve cracks and he’s on autopilot now, instinct taking over his prior restraint. He licks into Taeyong’s mouth, tongue on the back of his teeth and Taeyong shudders in Johnny’s grasp, hands slipping down to the juncture between his neck and shoulders and squeezing hard. Johnny tugs on the hair he has in his grip, yanking Taeyongs head back. The smaller whines when Johnny starts alternating kisses and bites under his jaw. 

He tastes like salt and sweat and dirt but Johnny loves it, he’s going insane and he wants more, he wants everything that Taeyong can give him. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Johnny growls, emphasizing his words with a particularly hard bite right underneath his ear. “How long have you wanted to kiss me like that?” 

“So long, so fucking long Johnny, since that first day I came to work and you were there.” 

“What about all those guys, the ones that would pick you up?” 

“Every time I fucked one of them, I imagined it to be you,” Taeyong says.

Johnny groans and sucks on Taeyong’s neck, sweat starting to flow again. There’s an earlobe in between his teeth and Taeyong shudders, body tensing up as he pulls Johnny closer. They’re close against each other now and the heat is maddening. Johnny pulls away from his burning skin and tries to catch his breath. 

“Tell me what you want, Johnny,” Taeyong implores, running a hand through his damp hair. 

“I want you to be good for me,” Johnny breathes, unwittingly. He backs Taeyong up to the side of the car, pressing agonizingly close. “Can you do that, Taeyong? Can you be a good boy for me, doing what I ask of you?” 

There is an immediate power shift between them, Johnny is now the predator and Taeyong the prey but Johnny’s hands are still shaking. “Yes, I’ll be good for you,” Taeyong says, breathless, “I can be a good boy.” 

Johnny kisses him hard on the lips and Taeyong whimpers, licking back into Johnny’s mouth. Palms are flat against Johnny’s bare chest, Taeyong’s fingernails beginning to dig into his skin. Johnny slips fingers underneath his shirt, pushing it up and leaving streaks of leftover motor oil in his wake. Taeyong raises his arms and the taller pulls the shirt over his head, throwing it aside to the cement floor. He brings tentative hands to the waist of Johnny’s jeans, curling his fingertips underneath the seam. The air between them is scalding and Johnny can feel himself sweating. 

Johnny wastes no time pulling down Taeyong’s pants and boxers in one go, leaving him bare against the car, already half hard. His eyes go wide when Johnny sinks to his knees, taking his length in his hand and stroking it. It’s dry, the drag is close to painful but Taeyong can’t take his eyes off of Johnny looking up at him. After a few tugs, Johnny takes the tip in his mouth and Taeyong feels his knees threatening to give out.

He swirls his tongue around the head of Taeyong’s cock a few times before taking him deeper, relaxing his throat and reveling in the way Taeyong shudders. Johnny bobs his head and Taeyong is slipping under, letting white hot pleasure flood his brain. His hips thrust forward unconsciously and Johnny growls, pulling off. Taeyong finally breathes again, but gasps when Johnny slaps the side of his thigh. 

“Turn around,” he growls, rising to his feet, “ and stay still unless I tell you to move.” 

Taeyong complies wordlessly bracing himself with palms flat against the car. He bends over a bit and looks back at Johnny, as if daring him to make the next move. Johnny brings fingers to Taeyong’s lips and slips two into his mouth, the smaller whimpering. “Nice and wet now, Taeyong.” 

Johnny grips Taeyong’s hips as he sucks on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them and Johnny pushes against Taeyong’s ass, grinding against him, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his lower half. When he feels like his fingers are thoroughly wet he pulls them out of Taeyong’s mouth and trails a hand down his back, feeling the knobs of his spine. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, and Taeyong shudders when his fingers reach his ass. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes, God, yes,” Taeyong moans, and Johnny wastes no time slipping a slick finger inside Taeyong. It’s a tight squeeze, too dry, and it hurts so Taeyong sobs. “Fuck, Johnny.”

“Are you okay?” he asks, a soothing hand on Taeyong’s lower back. 

He was better than okay. The sting is nearly excruciating but Taeyong loves it, he loves feeling so full and this was only one finger. The idea of Johnny inside of him makes his cock throb. He loves the pain, balanced with sweet pleasure. “Yes, keep going.” 

Johnny starts moving his finger slowly and adding another after a few moments, spitting on Taeyong’s asshole for extra lube. Taeyong can feel his body starting to relax, allowing the intrusion. After three fingers he can’t take it anymore and pushes his hips back, an invitation. Johnny spits in his hand and slicks up his dick before pressing it gently to Taeyong’s entrance, teasing. 

“Just do it already, please,” Taeyong begs, and that sets Johnny off. He sinks in to the hilt and Taeyong’s legs are trembling. It’s overwhelming and Taeyong’s breath is caught in his throat, the pain making him dizzy. He needs a minute to adjust, to will his knees to stop knocking. 

He knows he’s whimpering when Johnny leans down, his solid chest covering Taeyong’s back. There’s a gentle arm wrapping around his torso and soft lips behind his ear. “It’s okay, Taeyong, does it hurt, baby? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, it’s good, I want to be good for you.” 

Johnny kisses his nape, whispering praises and Taeyong gets goosebumps despite the humidity and slide of sweat between their bodies. Johnny waits a few moments, kissing Taeyong’s neck until the smaller calms down. 

“Move, please.”

When Johnny pulls his hips back and pushes them back forward, Taeyong cries out, the lewd noise echoing off the concrete walls. The friction is so intense for both of them that it hurts, but it sends dangerously satisfying shivers up Johnny’s spine. Taeyong moans with every thrust in and it spurs Johnny on. 

Taeyong is slumped against the car, cheek pressed against the hood and he’s totally gone, the sting driving him to a place where he can only feel sweet gratification, rapture from where their bodies are touching. He knows he’s drooling but he doesn’t care, not when it feels this good. Johnny pauses and lifts Taeyong up, holding him flush to his chest. 

“Stay with me baby,” Johnny purrs, although he’s nearly losing it himself. He doesn’t want this to end, he wants to be able to do this whenever he wants, Taeyong willing of course. He wants to kiss him whenever he wants, to give pleasure to such a beautiful human being, and to hold him after they both come apart. He’s afraid that once this is over, it’ll never happen again. 

“Johnny, please, I want to come,” Taeyong’s voice snaps Johnny out of his brooding. “Let me come, please.” 

Johnny can’t deny Taeyong any longer, not when his pretty voice is begging like that. He hugs him even tighter and licks the shell of his ear and Taeyong makes the most heavenly noise. Johnny brings a hand down to Taeyong’s cock and one, two, three strokes and Taeyong is coming with a sob. He slumps in Johnny’s grip, dead weight, but the larger is desperate to hold him up, to feel him close for a little longer. 

“I’m close, Taeyong, I’m so close,” he whispers. 

“Come on my face, please,” Taeyong moans, “Johnny please.” 

Johnny groans and pulls out and Taeyong turns around, falling to his knees with a mouth wide open. He’s so beautiful, cheeks ruddy and tear streaked, wet lips, and eyes squeezed shut. It doesn’t tag many tugs for Johnny to finish, painting Taeyong’s face. Johnny sinks to his knees, taking a thumb to the release on Taeyong’s face and pushing it to his lips. Taeyong licks them helplessly and Johnny cups his face, kissing him delicately as if afraid to hurt him. 

Taeyong wraps arms around Johnny’s neck and they hold each other close and kiss and kiss until their lips are numb. Taeyong pulls away first, still seeming out of breath. Johnny trails comforting fingers up and down his back, noticing how bony it is. “Are you okay?” Johnny asks.

“Mhm,” Taeyong hums, resting his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder, lips kissing the junction of his neck. Johnny doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to proceed, so he just lets Taeyong relax against him. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it. “Can we go to your place?” He asks after a moment. “I’m tired and want a shower.” 

When he realizes how disgusting they really are Johnny laughs, suddenly hyper aware of the drying sweat and oily handprints all over Taeyong. He doesn’t let himself think about how happy he is that Taeyong said that. 

“Yeah, of course baby.”

“Carry me to the car?” Taeyong asks cheekily, a lopsided, exhausted smile on his face. Johnny shakes his head. 

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
